Chapter 24 - "Welcome to the High School!"
'Welcome to the High School! '("Haisukūru ni yōkoso!", ハイスクールにようこそ！) is the twenty-fourth chapter of the Welcome to the N.H.K manga. Summary In an MMORPG world, Tatsuhiro Satou sits beside a small elf character staring into the sunset. When Satou discusses feelings of hopelessness, the quiet elf sprouts up, telling him to smile, and advising him that his thoughts are but delusions. He spreads other life-critical advice before signing off for breakfast. This player, whose real identity is later revealed to be Yuuichi Kobayashi, squats over and aggressively rips the plate of food that his sister laid out for him outside his door. His sister, Megumi Kobayashi, is seen reading a book similar to the one Satou's mother was reading --- how to cure Hikikomori. Megumi is later seen in her car outside, and reveals to have known Misaki Nakahara from her school days. When acknowledging that Misaki is returning to school, she comments that "the power of nature heals the brain", which foreshadows later events. Misaki promises herself that she won't let hersefl get distracted, she must graduate from high school and move on to university to make Satou proud. She begs her parents for the empty apartment room that used to be Satou's as a "study room". Misaki reintroduces herself to her class, and it is apparent that many of the other students look down on her, especially due to her prior withdrawal. She is seen degrading herself and revealing private information during her introduction. Her main goal the entire time is to just be a "normal" student, despite becoming offended subconsciously every time someone justifies her desired outlook. She tries to eat lunch alone, but is then offered a seat with the more popular girls that she has never particularly enjoyed. Misaki has a secret gaudy derision towards them, as she feels they are too simple to understand her immensely complex structure. Contrary to this demeanor though, she continues to act very nervous to anyone who speaks to her, and seems to have issues turning them down. A group of dorkier-looking girls pass a similar request to her, and she accepts. Despite sympathizing more with this group than the previous, especially because of the "scars on one of their arms", she is also extremely uncomfortable, and quickly absconds from the room. When returning to the apartment, she tells Kaoru Yamazaki that she will no longer be attending school, making up excuses on the spot. Next thing Yamazaki knows, it's one in the morning as he's rudely awakened by loud noise in Misaki's new room next door. He barges in to see the intrusion, and Misaki is standing there with exuberence. She is holding an electric guitar, in a maid's office, with slit wrists. She excitedly exclaims how it's her way to fit in modern Japanese culture, becoming part of a social clique. After Yamazaki stands there flabbergasted, she gets changed, embarrassed with herself. Satou is once again seen staring off in the sunset with the elf character from before.Category:Chapters